Party Love
by XSDStitch
Summary: Party night with a couple, one of them having a plan. Enjoy the show! ;)


It was a sunny afternoon close to the evening. A dragoness with four horns, hair over body, especially a lot of them by her tail end in different shades of yellow and a small crystal as necklace was getting herself ready for a party and as she thought she looks good enough for the upcoming event, she smiles.

Leaving her home she went to a deep part of the forest in the means to get into the party. Assuming they already started since she forgot the time for a moment due the sudden visit of a friend who was in need of help. Unhappy of the time loss by helping her friend, she admitted it was also her fault for agreeing to help.

As she came closer to the party, she could hear the music and only frowned… are they seriously having a party with music that was already outdated in the times of their great grandparents?

Rushing in she looked for the source of the music and found by the music equipment a turtle reading a book while other dragons moved bored around, pretending this were a dance. No longer taking it, the dragoness went to the equipment and pushes the turtle away "Away from here! Better let it be in the hands of somebody better"

She changed the disk and let real party music running. As all dragons looked over in surprise she called "Already Dragons! Time for a real party! Swing your legs and enjoy the music!"

Not in the need of told being twice the dragons began to dance according to the music, enjoying it much more than the earlier boring version. The yellow dragoness keeps the music on track so the good mood keeps on until a Cheetah came and offered up to take over. Accepting the offer she jumped into the party and got into the middle of the dance floor, starting to dance in moves she came up in the last days. Other dragons notice her movements and mimic her, adapting to it while others watched and cheered them on. She continued to dance, changing style with each song, soon loosing count to how many songs she dances

The night sky was already clear on the sky as she took a break and walked to a bar. After getting herself a drink she found in the near two dragons chatting with each other. Recognizing one of them as a friend of hers, she called "Hey Fugeo! Didn't know you would show up as well!"

"Hi Liza! To admit I didn't plan to! But Cynder told me I should come up here with Daimond. She is on the dancing floor right now and in the next song I plan to join in." told the red Dragon in front of her "And thanks for the support a few days ago… I really needed it"

"Forget it Fu! You just needed a shoulder to cry on, and your girlfriend wasn't just the right person for this matter…" told Liza "After all it wasn't an easy topic we had here"

"True enough…" answered Fugeo "If any of my parents were still alive, it would have been easier for me"

Then he looked up to her "Anyways… I am still grateful for your help" With that embraces Fugeo the dragoness and she returns it. They hold it for a moment before a new voice answered "What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Fugeo let go of Liza and spots Davey. Davey is a brown dragon who has a light yellow stomach while horns, hair and claws of him are black. Clearing his throat told Fugeo "I was just grateful to her Davey… no worries here."

"This is what you are telling!" told Davey but Liza interrupts "Davey! Fugeo is only a friend of mine and he has an own girlfriend who is also on this party! NO need to show jealousy again!"

Davey eyes Fugeo for a moment before looking at Liza and nods "Alright…"

"I better go" told Fugeo "Enjoy the party and see ya next time!"

"Later Fu!" called Liza and sighs "Sometimes you are impossible with you being jealous at other males"

"At least you know this way how much I care for you!" smirks Davey and Liza eyes him "Smartass!"

He chuckles "Anyway! How about a dance?"

"Wondered when you are going to ask! Where did you have been anyway? You didn't come while I brought the party to a good level!" came from Liza as reply. Davey chuckles "I explain you later"

She looks at him but accepts for now what he said… but he has to explain everything to her later. The two went on the dancing floor and showed on the next song their best dance the two could offer. During this song more and more dragons, dragoness and couples stopped to dance to watch Liza and Davey. It keeps on and as the dance ends, everybody claps their paws to the two.

With a blush the couple looked around and bows to the other dragons which were applauding them. They left the dance floor and the party went back to the normal routine and the two took another drink.

"So… now I want to know why you are so late!" told Liza and Davey nods "Alright my dear! Follow me please… it's easier to show it to you then trying to put it into words"

"Then please lead the way" told Liza

Davey nods and began to walk to the forest. It was dark in the forest and Liza had to look carefully to not lose her boyfriend in the dark since his colors are not really helping in the matter of keeping an eye on him.

Then he stopped and pulled from a tree a blindfold out. Turning around he requested to Liza to put it over her eyes. At first she looked suspicious about it but agreed to it, trusting him. Davey put the Blindfold over her eyes and guides her. She could feel that they passed some bushes. Afterwards was she stopped by him and he told "One moment please"

Liza nods and sat down. While waiting for him she hears him using his black fire breath on something… small…

Then he took the blindfold off from her and she gasped loudly at the sight in front of her.

Here was a blanket lied out on the ground while her favorite flowers lied around it… 21 one of them, her age. And surrounding the blanket were 18 candles. She smiles to him and murrs "I see… you were preparing this place"

"That's right my dear" he murrs and licks her neck "I hope you don't mind"

Liza turns around and murrs "I don't mind at all… it's great that you thought this up."

They smiles and kisses each other deeper. During the kiss put Liza her front paws on the shoulders of her boyfriend and closes her eyes. He closes his eyes as well and pushes his tongue into her snout. Once it found the way into her, their tongues intervened with each other. They keep on the deep kiss until Davey broke it slowly, whispering "I love you…"

She murrs and nuzzles him "I love you too"

Laying down on the blanket, turned Davey her on her back and began to lick her neck, to her pleasure but didn't stay here, his tongue moves slowly the front of her body down. Moaning in pleasure holds Liza her paws on his head, while his paws began to rub on her sides.

The heat of her body raises and pants were heard coming from her. Suddenly she gasped as she felt something on her womanhood. Looking down she found her boyfriend licking her on this spot. With a deep blush on her face she moans and her body writhes in the pleasure, her tail going around his body.

Davey smirks and keeps on his work while using his front paws to rub her hips. In the very moment he felt her slit starting to become wet, his tongue pushes into her inners. This caused her to gasp once more and the moans became louder. Pushing it so deeply as possible for him, he wrings his tongue around in the inside of her, tasting on the same way her inners. He loved the taste of hers…

She keeps moaning and pants, starting to use her legs to push him deeper into her. Then one of his pawns rubs her on the base of her tail and groans loudly, having too much for now and she released her fluids with a loud cry.

Most of it land in the snout of Davey but part of it got on his snout and face. Once the flood of juice died down, he raised his head and looks at her. Panting loudly she looks back and smiles. Davey went to kiss her but she licked instead the face clean.

"I have a good taste" she chuckles and Davey grins "That's right… cannot have enough if you ask me"

"I believe you but first…" she murrs before pushing him on the hind legs. While he tries to balance out she got her face down to the said legs and found what she was looking for. Davey found his balance and sighs as Liza started to caress his cock. His front paw on her head, she was rubbing the shaft of his to get it into form.

The pleased sighs keeps on while his proud became bigger and harder. Once it reaches a certain size, started Liza to lick him, which made the male dragon to moan. Liking the tone of his moans, she increased her licking while her paws still rubbed on it.

His proud got once more bigger and harder as it was already, which made her to take his proud in and sucks on it.

Davey moans loudly and pants, pushing his proud deeper into her. Accepting it she sucks harder on his proud and closes her eyes to enjoy him more. Keeping it on she tasted the first drops of his cum, but she knew it took a bit more to get the full load from him.

That's why she sucks harder and rubs his balls with her paws. The moans get louder and also groans were heard from him. She keeps on and also gave gentle bites on the proud… not enough to hurt him but enough to give some extra pleasure.

And this extra pleasure was what it took for Davey to let go of the load in his proud. As his white cream filled her mouth, she drank it, with an unknown thirst for her. While salty the taste of the cream was loveable for her taste… she sucked also on the cock to get some more from him, intending to milk him so far this state allows to.

She didn't know how long his climax lasted, how long the flood of seed was… for her it was eternal. Once it died out she released his proud and licks her lips to get the last bit of his tasty seed. Davey pats and falls on his back. Then he felt the lips of Liza on his own and they shared a short kiss before she asked "Still enough left?"

"For you always my dear" he murrs loudly and smiles. Liking the answer, sat Liza down, using her paws to get his proud on her womanhood and she shrudders as it slowly entered her body. Moaning on the unknown feeling she began to move up and down on him, enjoying the good feeling she gets from him inside her.

Davey also moans loudly and holds her hips while her inner walls clenches on his proud. For him it was hard to believe that an air dragon could be so warm in the inside but he didn't mind it.. he rather enjoyed it and also helped her to fasten her pace, wanting to show her his feeling thought the act of mating right now.

Obeying to his actions her speed on him increased and also changed her movement patterns so his proud goes harder into her inners when she lowers her body on his proud.

The steady movement of raising and lowering her body on his proud were pleasant for both of them, as their loud moans could be heard wide in every direction. Their tails wrapped around each other during their connection.

She went faster once more however suddenly Davey grabbed her and they rolled on the ground, so he was on the top now.

Kissing her lips he went so deep and hard into her as possible with a steady pace. Replying the kiss, both of the dragons moans loudly into it. Then they broke it and Davey groans loudly.

With a single, deep and hard trust into his love, he roared loudly while his life giving fill made its way into the deeps of the dragoness he is mating with. Liza screams and the female version of a roar followed as her falls clenches on his proud, milking him to get more and more of the seed out of it, making sure that every drop he can offer would make its way into her.

Once he was empty he pants loudly and got back on his two front paws while the hind paws were still in a position that allows him to stay connected with Liza. The yellow dragoness pants as well and blushes deeply while the two gazes into each other's eyes.

They kissed each other once more before lying down on the side. Their eyes closed and both fall slowly asleep, while the connection they made remains… with little swimmers heading towards their goal.

* * *

**Liza and Cover Picture belongs to 6liza6 on DA**

**Davey belongs to BlastWrighter on DA**

**Fugeo belongs to me**


End file.
